Hush Baby Bird
by Slade.is.teh.pwn
Summary: Deathstroke will never stop to get to the original Robin or Nightwing as he is now but how far is Slade Wilson willing to take it? even of it means hurting Nightwing's loved ones. M for rape.


**Hush Baby Bird**

**A/N: Well I feel like a complete bitch for writing this but I have been discussing it with my friend and I feel it had to be done so it would get out of my head.  
WARNING: This does include rape so if you are not comfortable with it please don't read you have been warned.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own them okay let's just move on...**

Tim couldn't describe the pain he was feeling. It felt like being constantly stabbed with a blunt knife, it was like a burning inside of him, a fire he couldn't put out.  
He could hear the evil on top of him grunting in pleasure, He could feel the evil inside of him moving slowly then speeding up, leaving and entering harshly. He stayed strong and didn't cry all through it he whimpered and panted but Tim wouldn't cry, he couldn't give the evil the satisfaction.

As Slade started to feel his climax he looked at the small form beneath him panting and whimpering, he loved it, he loved seeing the new Robin so weak and vulnerable leaving Slade to do whatever he wanted to him, he waited until his baby bird looked into his eye and gave a smirk as he climaxed, he buried himself in as deep as he could go and filled Robin with his seed, he heard him scream in agony and pant. Slade stayed in him as he caught his breath and came down from the ecstasy he was feeling. He finally left him and crashed down next to him, he felt Robin trying to slowly edge to the end of the bed but Slade pulled him back to him in an inescapable hug so they were face to face.

"Come now baby bird, don't you want to stay longer and have some more fun?"  
He loved winding him up, the fear in Robin's deep blue eyes was beautiful to Slade. He had never been this cruel to a Robin but the main reason he was doing this all was to find the original Robin... His Robin...Dick Grayson. He knew where he was, in that grime filled hole they call Bludhaven god knows why he set up shop there, maybe to be closer to his mentor. Batman. The man's name made Slade's blood boil he hated him and would kill him eventually. But Slade wouldn't chase the original Robin we would make him come to Slade, come find him after what he did to his little brother, little timothy drake whimpering at the side of him, he could feel his seed dribbling down little timothy's leg and he chuckled while he gave an evil grin to Tim. Tim couldn't take it any longer he had been strong but the look the man gave him and that grin, he would never forget the grin the man gave him, he cried. He felt the tears sprint down his cheeks onto Slade's chest.  
Slade smirked, He had broken the bird.

"Hush hush baby bird, your singing out of tune. I know you are broken but you will fly again"  
Slade put a finger over Tim's lips as he said those words, Tim stopped crying he was too shocked and scared by the sudden contact to his lips, Slade brushed over the bottom lip with his thumb staring into Tim's deep blue eyes, he then kissed him deeply forcing Tim's mouth open and sliding his tongue into the bird's mouth. He withdrew his tongue after swapping saliva and started kissing all his bird's neck listening to his whimpers between cries, he caressed his body running his massive hands over his chest, his back, his oh so cute little ass he squeezed it and his baby bird made the cutest little mewling sound.

He would have the original Robin, no matter how many times he had to rape this one, he would let him leave in the morning, let him limp back to his friends and tell them how Deathstroke violated him and broke him. They would ring the Bat; they would ring the Justice League to bring me in HA! As if they could ever catch me. But then the Bat would tell Mr. Grayson about what happened to his little brother when he left him with the Titans all alone in Jump City, Grayson will feel guilty get his ass back to Jump and I will claim him once more and even if not I still this little baby bird to play with.  
Robin would never escape him.

**A/N: OH GOD POOR TIM *runs to the corner and cries* I love little Tim but this had to be done. Slade Wilson you asshole... wait wrong time to call him that! I might make an aftermath to this where Nightwing finds out and then shit hits the fan but I'll leave up to you guys. Review if you have the time please no pressure though just enjoy (if you can)**.


End file.
